el ultimo dia del invierno
by jobitachi
Summary: elsa solo vive para cuidar de lo mas preciado que tiene su hermana tras la guerra solo buscan un nuevo comienzo, kristoff decide ayudarlas con el unico fin de estar cerca de anna viviran el dia a dia sabiendo que nada facil va a ser un final feliz. krissanna, oc x elsa


_**El ultimo día del invierno**_

Un pianista estaba tocando de una forma extraordinariamente hermosa todos en las malhechas casas podíamos escucharlo estábamos de pie vestíamos como prisioneros en ese campo de concentración alemán lo escuchamos así por un largo rato hasta que acabo, un segundo de silencio después se escuchó un disparo que termino con su vida.

En varias ocasiones habíamos confrontado con la muerte sufriendo los abusos de la guerra mi hermana estaba junto a mi parecía que en cualquier momento ella moriría congelada no podíamos hacer nada las puertas se abrieron y nos ordenaron a todos salir

-levántate Anna le dije trate de ayudarla pero estaba toda temblorosa sus manos estaban pálidas y no podía sostenerse formamos una fila pronto todo acabaría, se escuchó cargar su arma a cada uno de los soldados nos apuntaron y el comandante alemán levanto el brazo para indicar lo inevitable abrace fuerte a Anna por un segundo mi vida paso frente a mis ojos, como podría el ser humano albergar tanto odio solo me imagine aquella vez en navidad cuando mama hacia deliciosas galletas y papa nos invitaba a adornar el árbol todo estaba ahí tan real me resigne si moriría sería muy junto a ella, pero una bala silbo volándole los sesos al comandante luego una lluvia se desato todos se dispersaron las incandescencias provenían del bosque helado los guardias disparaban en todas direcciones podía yo verlo todo masacre por doquier alemanes gritándose unos a otros y cayendo abatidos

Por qué no me muevo debía hacer algo pero mis piernas no me respondían tenia tanto miedo no podía dejar ahí a mi hermana y salir huyendo una torre de vigilancia exploto con violencia levantando humo un tanque salió abriéndose paso tenía una estrella blanca. Ceñida por alas

"_rápido, rápido" escuche _habían salido un montón de soldados, eran los americanos estaban persiguiendo a los alemanes llore aliviada porque nuestro sufrimiento había terminado trate de comunicarme

-ayúdenla por favor es mi hermana suplique pero estaban todos atentos a la persecución que mejor no seguí insistiendo pero un joven que paso un soldado robusto coloco su rifle en la tierra poniéndole un suero intravenoso a Anna –batallón de médicos al servicio de la libertad

-libertad era tan irreal ante tanta masacre tanto maltrato y odio que difícilmente podía sentir su significado

Nuestros opresores ahora ocupaban el campo que nos tenía prisioneros los americanos se habían asentado los que eran médicos nos atendían y los soldados nos ofrecían sus provisiones ,apenas habían pasado unas dos semanas desde que vi una multitud de aviones dirigirse a Berlín entonces por radio el fin de la guerra había comenzado.

"hoy 7 de mayo de 1945 se firmó el acta de rendición de la Alemania nazi, muchas personas incluyéndome celebramos este acontecimiento con alegría, gracias al valor, al coraje al liderazgo y determinación de nuestros salvadores los aliados, solo faltan unos días para que el pueblo ruso ocupe Berlín de ahí partiremos en un nuevo comienzo para una Europa renacida del sacrificio de muchos" volvió a escucharse nuevamente la música

Sostenía la mano de Anna con gran alegría no teníamos hogar pero ya no éramos consideradas criminales el soldado doctor se acercó para tomarle sus signos vitales

-es mejor que ya tengas un tazón de sopa caliente por que en cualquier momento despertara hambrienta, la señorita

-Anna le indique cortésmente

-la señorita Anna la daremos de alta mañana ha mejorado y si come mejorara rápidamente

-gracias señor…..

-kristoff se presentó y se retiró tenía razón por que cuando despertó Anna casi se quería comer la olla completa de sopa estaba tan feliz de verla de nuevo con vida.

Las semanas habían pasado estábamos listas para un nuevo comienzo Anna había hecho gran amistad con kristoff que le ayudaba en cuanto podía este no se negaba por que la amistad se fue convirtiendo en cariño incluso los dos se sonrojaban cuando coincidían pero era hora de marcharse después de todo Berlín seguía siendo nuestra ciudad natal.

-¿a dónde van? No queríamos que lo supiera habíamos dejado una nota explicando nuestras razones

-¿Berlín? No pueden ir allá el ejército ruso hizo trizas la ciudad

Después surgió una propuesta que alegro principalmente a Anna –tengo familia en parís vayan a Francia y de ahí irán a américa mi casa.

-no sabíamos que iba a suceder pero desde ahí el ultimo dia del invierno había acabado para dar paso a un nuevo comienzo asi comenzó el viaje a parís con nuevas expectativas dejando el pasado atrás que no se borraría nunca de nuestras mentes.

**Hola es una nueva historia siempre quise escribir una historia sobre la segunda guerra mundial espero no ofender a nadie pero espero también muchs criticas porfavor no pasen por alto sus opiniones escriban algo lo que sea opinen sobre mi fic espero sus reviews anótenlos abajo y denle click al porst review que yo se los agradeceré.**

**Un review es una critica para quienes no saben.**

**Gracias a todos**


End file.
